The present invention relates to a method of and an arrangement for hot repair of heating trains of a coke oven battery.
During the hot repair of heating trains of a coke oven battery the heating trains to be repaired or to be renovated are protected from the remaining hot parts of the coke oven by separating walls provided with a refractory coating (so-called mirrors). During the- heating the heating train to be repaired is switched off, and the remaining heating trains are again heated. The heating trains to be repaired or to be renovated are first completely laid with bricks from the floor of the coke oven to the top. After the end of this work, the new masonry is heated with warm air from the not renovated hot part of the coke oven through respective openings in the separating walls and in some cases also by additionally heated exhaust gas. In other words, in this phase the residual heat is transferred from the heated heating train by convection to the freshly brick laid heating train. For the heating required at the end of the warming, the new heating train must be again connected to the regenerative heating system of the coking oven.
The above specified operation can be used only for coking ovens with a chamber height up to 5 m and moreover, limited to two, at most three heating trains. For coke ovens with chamber heights above 5 m and more than three heating trains to be renovated it, is not possible with the known operations to control warming and heating steps. Due to heat drops occurring in the new masonry different expansion conditions occur. As a result it leads to formation of cracks, joints and breakage in new masonry. It leads to a loose masonry which is not absolutely gas tight. It is very undesirable development due to negative influence on the heat maintenance and progress of the coking process.